Pour mon Fils
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Angela Bolen, personnage des plus complexes et des plus mystérieux mais une maman poule par dessus tout. Son fils, Daniel, est toute sa vie. Elle est prête à tout pour lui. Pour le protéger. Même à donner la mort.


**Titre:** Pour mon Fils.  
**Fandom:** _Desperate Housewives_.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Ana Solis; Angela, Daniel et Dominic Bolen.  
**Pairing****: **Ana Solis et Daniel Bolen; Angela et Dominic Bolen.**  
Rating:** T (+13), en raison de l'évocation d'une violence morale accompagnée d'une légère envie de meurtre.  
**Nombre de Mots:** 938.  
**Résumé:** Angela Bolen, personnage des plus complexes et des plus mystérieux mais une maman poule par dessus tout. Son fils, Daniel, est toute sa vie. Elle est prête à tout pour lui. Pour le protéger. Même à donner la mort.

* * *

Cette fille me faisait perdre la tête. Elle était là, assise sur mon fauteuil, à moitié nue, et médusait mon fils de son regard azur. Elle me le dérobait un peu plus chaque jour. Il m'oubliait. Il ne me confiait plus le moindre secret. Je n'aimais pas cette fille.

J'avais essayé de faire des efforts pour lui. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. L'apprécier était une tâche que je qualifiais d'impossible. Tout en elle faisait naître en moi une rage abominable. Presque identique à celles que j'avais connu dans le passé. Une forte démangeaison se déclencha dans mon dos. Ma cicatrice.

Je fus soudainement prise d'un accès de colère. Je poussai un cri perçant et renversai un vase sagement posé en centre de table. Je fis tomber au passage deux ou trois chaises. Alerté par le vacarme que je provoquais, mon mari descendit l'escalier à une vitesse folle. Il se dirigea machinalement vers la cuisine. Il s'avança vers moi et m'attrapa violemment par les épaules de ses mains de géant. Mon souffle saccadé alternait accélération soudaine et ralentissement extrême. Mon cœur battait plus que jamais dans ma poitrine généreuse. Je me débattis de l'emprise de mon mari avec hardiesse. Je voulais lui échapper coûte que coûte et laisser place à la haine qui rongeait mon être jusqu'à l'os. Il m'attira vers lui, me força à poser ma tête contre son torse et m'enferma dans ses bras. Prisonnière de ses muscles, je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de retourner à de bons sentiments. Il me caressa les cheveux avec tendresse.

_ Calme-toi, Angie, chuchota-t-il. Je suis là maintenant.

Lorsqu'il s'agissait de passer des nuits entières à faire l'amour avec une petite jeunette qui n'avait même pas deux fois son âge, il était évidemment absent alors que lorsqu'il devait empêcher sa femme, moi en l'occurrence, de commettre une bêtise, il était toujours dans les environs. Me protégeait-il? Le faisait-il en tant qu'ami ou amant? Qui étais-je aujourd'hui pour lui? M'aimait-il autant qu'autrefois? Restait-il, à présent, avec moi par amour ou part intérêt? Notre passé commun était l'unique valeur sûre qui permettait à notre couple de durer. Et elle portait le nom de Patrick Logan. Mais là était une toute autre histoire. Cependant, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que je l'aimais toujours. Dominic avait brisé à jamais ma confiance de part ses multiples adultères. Il m'avait trahi. L'enfoiré.

Ma respiration reprit un rythme plus soutenu. Les battements de mon cœur se soumirent à la normale. La crise était enfin passée. Sa main glissa jusqu'au bas de mon dos où les picotements avaient miraculeusement laissé place à l'indifférence totale. Il passa discrètement sa main sous mon tee-shirt et caressa mes blessures du pouce avant de remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je posai alors mes paumes contre son torse et le repoussai en arrière. Il grimaça, visiblement déçu. Il n'était pas prêt à me retoucher avant de bien longues années. Je n'étais pas du genre à pardonner si facilement la perfidie amoureuse.

Daniel fit une entrée des plus théâtrales dans la cuisine. Sur ses lèvres étaient gravés ce sourire charmeur dont j'étais si fière. Puis elle descendit l'escalier, brisant en milles morceaux la si belle glace familiale, même si pleine de fissures, que mon mari, mon fils et moi-même formions. Je m'éloignai d'avantage de Dominic et me plaçai derrière les fourneaux. La cuisine était ma thérapie. Cela me permettait d'oublier mon envie de l'égorger sur place. Dominic? Bien sûr que non. Je me contentais de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, de le faire sentir physiquement mes souffrances mentales. Ainsi, il se prenait régulièrement un coup de poing dans le nez. Je voulais l'éliminer elle. Ana Solis. L'expulser à tout jamais de la vie de mon fils qu'elle empoisonnait.

Après le dîner aux saveurs d'_il mio paese_, Daniel proposa à Ana de se rendre au cinéma afin de visionner le film du moment. Elle refusa, prétextant un trop plein de testostérone après avoir vu la bande annonce via Internet. Il se tourna alors vers Dominic, son père, qui accepta volontiers. Ana grimaça. Elle me supplia de lui permettre de rester à la maison encore quelques heures. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter les sermons de sa tante par alliance à propos de son activité sexuelle précoce. Je ne pus refuser. Ainsi, nous allions être seules et je détenais ma vengeance sur Carlos Solis qui avait manqué de tuer mon fils la veille au soir. Ana me tourna le dos, plus que ravie. Je jetai un regard haineux en sa direction. Mon mari s'en rendit compte, se racla la gorge et passa sa main sur son front.

_ Désolé, Danny. Je crois bien que j'ai un début de migraine, déclara-t-il.

Daniel prit un air de chien battu, haussa les épaules et s'assit devant la télévision. Brusquement, Dominic m'attrapa par le bras et me força à le suivre jusque la chambre. Ana fut plus que surprise par cette soudaine démonstration de violence. Elle ne commenta pourtant pas la situation. Nous montâmes les escaliers. Dominic poussa la porte et soupira. Il me fusilla de ses yeux revolvers et m'obligea à me poster tout contre lui, dos contre la porte. Il murmura à mon oreille que je devais absolument cesser de vouloir tout diriger au risque de nous faire repérer et de faire voler en éclat notre couverture.

_ De _me_ faire repérer, Nick. Je suis l'unique responsable de cette histoire. Pour une fois, je ne voulais pas agir par principe, comme avec la voisine incapable de trier ses ordures comme il est conseillé. Cette fois, je voulais agir pour mon fils.


End file.
